


Give Me A Sign

by SunsetWriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Injury, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Laughter, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Singing, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetWriting/pseuds/SunsetWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett lives with the winchester brothers and sings on a regular basis at a local bar. She writes her music about him which he does not know, after confessing love for each other, Scarlett is attacked by three unknown assailants and nearly collapses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicholeRivera19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/gifts).



> For Nichole Rivera, thank you even though it was a long road for me to write this and I sincerely apologize for that. I changed it so that she is not taken away because I just could not fit that sort of plot line in and it is indeed Dean x Scarlett. (She is injured physically though) Please leave requests in the form of a comment on this work or others of mine, requests rules are in my profile. Also, I am starting a Jensen ackles x OC fic and rest assured, forever is still very much continuing but I have had this idea in my head for weeks and I need to get the first chapter written and up, then chapter four of forever will be written, so these reasons are the above if anyone's requested oneshot is not written quickly, also because I use DraftPad for writing and I can only have one thing in progress at a time, Because my device is fourth generation a lot of writing apps and apps in general do not work for me, so let me know if you guys have something else that you can write multiple works in and that also has a spelling and grammar check (Spelling is a must).

"Hey short stuff"? "Yeah, what's up drools"? I looked up from my guitar, giggling at my affectionate nickname for Dean. 

His nickname was drools because one time when he was dead tired but still researching, he fell asleep with his face  
in a book and he had drooled on the book and slightly on the table. He was actually really embarrassed about it and just claimed that it never happened.

"You, uh going to play tonight"? "Yeah I was thinking about it, are you guys coming to watch this time"? "No, we can't make it but Cas said he would stop by later on to check it out".  
"Okay" I smiled, beginning to play with the strings again, but not actually putting my fingers on any of the frets this time. 

Dean pecked my forehead with a kiss before running off to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Correction, Dean like never actually did run accept for on hunts and I may or may not have caught him on the bunkers treadmill once or twice, and he looked incredibly sexy when he broke a sweat.

I have been head over heels for that smug idiot for about two and half years now, which is more than seven hundred and thirty days of thinking about one man.  
I have even written a few love songs about him but he just doesn't seem to get it, even after I sang them to him, Dean after all is my designated song reviewer and chooser which he had also designated that "executive position" to himself,  
I'd love to be in a few "executive positions" with him if you catch my gist, not even Sam new about my unholy Dean thoughts. 

I mean, he new I was in love with him but he didn't know the details, he already teased me enough about it anyways, telling me to "just go for it". Which I obviously will not do because I fear rejection. I think saying "no"is not the worst thing someone can do. They can insult you, or your looks or make fun of you as a means of rejecting you. 

Sam made his way over to me and took a seat on my bed as he watched me play. "Did you tell him yet"?

"God, no" I said, stopping playing and giving Sam an "are you stupid" look.

Sam actually isn't stupid, but rather one of the smartest people I have ever met, his thirst for knowledge is almost never quenched, which I find to be a very admirable quality. 

Dean finds it funny and thinks Sam is a nerd, no matter what Dean says his voice is always warm and deep and it makes me want to curl up in his arms and snuggle with him like we do sometimes. 

He came into my room just as Sam left, opening the door for him.

"Hey, uh" he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck... That neck and those arms were just...  
"What's up" I said, putting my guitar down and now smiling softly and directing all of my attention to his beautiful face and gorgeous mouth that I could kiss all damn day. 

"Do you want come watch a movie with me in my room"? "Yeah" I said a little too quickly.  
"Okay, let's go"? He said waiting for me , almost at my door. "Yeah, yeah sorry I um zoned out".

He just smirked back before opening the door for me. I went in his room, taking off my sweater and sitting on his bed as he put the DVD in.

"What are we watching"? "Ted", he said chuckling and I just rolled my eyes."What?, it's a good movie".

He said before laying down on the bed and motioning me over from the distant space between us and instead of moving I just laid there. "C'mon, snuggle with me like old times".

"Fine" I giggled and shuffled over so I was halfway on his chest with my head tucked near his shoulder and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"We should cuddle more often" he said and i just smiled before moving my head to kiss him on the cheek,  
which was a very courageous action of me.

He smiled and actually leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I didn't know what to do and was unsure so I moved my lips slightly a few times and it was still a very nice kiss, until he pulled away. "We'll talk about it later, Scarlett

"Okay", I said and cuddled back into his side. "It's not bad, what I have to say either", I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He is so damn cocky, but not too much so he is an asshole but just enough.

I just kissed Dean, the love of my fucking life for well.., ever. 

I tuned into the movie, even though I fell asleep about 45 minutes in because it really was not that funny even though Dean was laughing at the stupid jokes. 

I looked at her sleeping form, her beautiful long brown hair and peach-coloured cheeks. Scarlett was everything I had ever pictured in a girl. Well, woman even though she was only 27. I was of course, going to confess my love to her when she got back later tonight and if all goes well I'll have a serious girlfriend which I hadn't had in five years. As much as I love her, I was afraid for a long time that I would ruin her which is not what I want. I want to get married one day and maybe have a baby winchester padding around the bunker which I know, probably won't happen but that hope was restored when I met her. She was so striking, very short but striking nonetheless and it was so cute how she had to look up when she talked to me. 

I stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead before getting up to shut the small tv off and take the DVD out of the player.

I laid back down beside her, tucking her into my chest and drifting off to sleep for who knows how long.

"Mhm, Dean"? I mumbled, lifting my head to look at his face. "What time is it"? He leaned over, looking at the clock with a flashy red font. "5:00"?

"Fuck" I shouted, jumping up and dashing out of the room "I have to go in like five minutes or I'll be late"! I squeaked when I was in my room door open and changing my shirt.

"Wow, Scarlett i know we kissed but this is a little fast", chuckled Dean from outside the door and observing me in my neon purple bra.

"Shut up, dummy" I said with my head halfway through the hole of black tank top, throwing one of my many plaid shirts overtop.

I was just about to leave my room when Dean came in, blocking my exit. "Ugh, Dean" "Come on, one kiss before you leave" "I'm gonna be late"! I couldn't help but giggle, ducking underneath his arm and out my room into the hallway. He whirled around, catching me in his grasp and bending down an cupping your face to press a sweet kiss on my lips. "Mmm" you mumbled into the kiss before finally having to pull away. He held your hands, looking at me seriously. 

"I love you, Scarlett" "I love you too, Dean" I pressed I soft kiss to his cheek before grabbing my guitar and going to the garage.

I put my guitar in my beetles backseat before hopping in and putting the key in the ignition, and beginning to drive off to the bar.

 

I got there in the nick of time, locking my car and running inside.

Just as I went in I heard "Please welcome, Scarlett"! 

I ran to the stage, sitting on the stool and put my guitar down as the bar owner gave me the not-so subtle side eye. "Sorry, I fell asleep folks which is why I'm late".   
"The guy I've literally been pining for the last two years told me he loved me right before I left to top it all".

"Well tonight I'm going to sing something I jotted down a few weeks ago" "It was a mess, really I woke up at three a.m just to get it down". The crowd erupted in laughter at this even though it wasn't that funny. "This one is called No angel, which may or may not have reference to somebody I know in my personal life".

"Baby put your arms around me, tell I'm the problem, no I'm not the girl you thought you knew or thought you wanted"

"Underneath the pretty face is something complicated, I come with a side of trouble but I know that's why you're staying" "Because you're, no angel either baby, No I'm not an angel either but at least I'm trying, I know I drive you crazy but would you rather that I be a machine who doesn't notice when your late or when you lyin'" "Cause you're no angel either baby, you're no angel either baby, cause you're no angel either baby"

"Baby put your arms around me, tell me I'm the problem, I know I'm not the girl you thought you knew or thought you wanted" 

"Cause you're no angel, no no,no no no". 

"Cause you're no angel".

The crowd erupted in applause, this continued until halfway through your set when I got my ten minute break.

Just as I got off the stage to sit down in a booth, I saw Castiel appear.

"Hello, Scarlett" he said, engulfing me in a tight hug. Castiel had never hugged you before, when he released he handed me a bunch of red roses that were wrapped. "Thank you, Castiel", I grinned and pecked his cheek. "I was told that it was customary of humans to hug and give flowers to congratulate someone when they've done something good". "That's very sweet, do you want to sit down, I'm on break for ten minutes". "Yes but I'm afraid I can only stay for a few minutes".

"That's okay" I smiled, looking around awkwardly.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, it reminds me of beautiful birds singing"

"Thank you", I smiled again.

"Are you upset that Sam and Dean could not make your performance"? "No, well a little bit, Dean told me he loved me so it would have been especially important if he would've came tonight".  
"Do you love Dean"? "Yes, very much so I'm excited to get back to the bunker".

"Well, I've got to go now, will you return to the bunker safely"? "Yes, I'm taking my car". He nodded in agreement and as a goodbye before flashing away, strangely people almost never seemed to notice him flying away, literally. 

I got on stage, finishing the rest of my set and two encore songs before it was time to leave. 

I swung the door open, the cool and mild breeze hitting my cheeks.

It was dark and the moon was shining in a slightly eerily way. It was almost a scene out of a horror movie but not scary enough to make the cut.

I heard footsteps, probably nothing and just another bar patron on the way to their car. 

Someone grabbed me with an iron like grip on my arm, I of course fought back, whirling around and kneeing them in the groin.

Someone else grabbed covering my mouth and I screamed against the hand before biting my assailants hand but not before I was slashed with a once with a knife on the side of my cheek and being kicked in the ribs.

I stumbled over to my car, unlocking and getting inside, locking it again and the tires squealed as I sped away. My ribs or one of them at least felt like it was cracked and the pain made tears fall down my face. The watery tears mixed with the blood from my cheek that was bleeding profusely. The blood was trickling down my neck as I screeched to a stop outside of the bunker, I opened the door with a groan, nearly collapsing on the hard dirt.

I crouched in pain as I walked to the bunkers doors and stood at the top of the stairwell.

I clutched my side, screeching in pain when Dean was alerted to my state, running up the stairs to reach my side. 

"Hey, hey shh what's the matter scar"? "M-my -I was attacked a-and my ribs or rib might be broken and my cheek is-is bleeding"! I screeched, crying and clenching my teeth at the pain.

"D-dean ha-help me,please", I said weakly. "Shh, sweetheart I'm gonna help you down the stairs and you're gonna half to quiet, the pain will be worse if I carry you" "Okay" I croaked and he put his arm around my shoulder, beginning to help me walk carefully and slowly down the staircase.

I screeched in pain by the fourth step and Dean stopped walking with me. "Shh, you're gonna be okay Scarlett", he said leaning over and pressing a kiss to the side of my head before starting to walk with me again.

Every step was like a stab in the gut but I had to make It down those stairs.

Five or six cries of pain later and I had made it down the stairs with Deans help before he began to pray for Castiel.   
"Cas, uh Y/N is hurt and she needs your help now so please get your ass down here to the bunker".

"I'm here", said a gruff voice before rushing towards me.

"What happened"? He asked Dean, clearly concerned while giving him a harsh look.

"I-I was walking to my car and I was just attacked and they tried to take me but I got away" I said with tears cascading down my face. "Who are they"? Asked Dean in a soft tone of voice. "I don't know I couldn't see them because it was dark but I'm almost positive that they were men and human". "Cas, can you heal her"? "Yes, would you like me to erase her memory"? "no", barked Dean. "Sorry, I thought it was a necessary question".

He pressed two fingers to your rib cage and momentarily the slight pressure made me groan out in pain. In a quick few seconds it was over and I was good as knew.

"Here, come lay down in my bed". He had never been so forward other than now and this afternoon, not that I was purposely looking for Dean Winchester cuddles, even though his cuddles were amazing and warm and he smelt like Irish spring and I just want to kiss him again.

He carried me there, I wasn't injured physically anymore but I was emotionally and mentally scarred, not sure if will ever go back to that bar ever again. "I love you Dean" I said through teary eyes as he placed me down on the bed. "I love you too Scarlett" He sad and the words flowed smoothly off of his lips. 

He laid down beside me and brought me into his chest. "Are you gonna be alright"? "Yes, I'll be fine" I sniffed.

"I want to be serious with you and I mean it" "really"? 

"I want to be with someone I love and I love you and I want to be with someone that I know I have a future with, which for me is you, Scarlett". 

"It's you for me Dean", I said and put a chaste kiss on his soft lips. "Can we go to sleep"? I asked, hopeful he said yes because I was beat, well after being beat up. "Yeah, sure sweetheart" he said and got up to change, taking off his shirt and pants so that he was now dressed down to his boxers. I threw my plaid shirt off from earlier, which left me in my black tank top. I took off my bra and my jeans. I am table to feel this comfortable around Dean, and I am glad I am. I've never been this comfortable around another man before. 

"Goodnight, Dean" I said and cuddled up to him, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on my lips before the both of us drifted off to a dreamless sleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

 

I woke up, the bright morning sun clouded by the closed curtain. The bunker does not have a lot of windows, for safety precautions even though it was already warded by evil. Each bedroom had one window but other than that there aren't any others. Dean was already up and halfway through the door with a tray. "Damn it, I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed" 

"You still can" I giggled and sat up in bed.   
"Surprise"! He said mock enthusiastically and grinning broadly soon after. He put down the tray on the end table before crawling atop me, supporting himself with his strong arms. "I made pancakes and there's a glass of orange juice for you" he said before kissing me gently and flipping down beside me which made the bed bounce. "Did you eat already"? "Yeah I had some cereal".

I put the tray in your lap, "Do you want to try some pancakes"? "Yes" he said a little too excitedly. I tore off a piece with your knife and fork, and gently put the fork in his mouth, his mouth sliding off the fork as i took it out and put it back on the plate. "Compliments to the chef" he joked, crediting himself. "Ha ha" I said  
sarcastically before swooping in for a kiss, savouring his sweet mouth that tasted faintly like maple syrup. "Are you really okay"? "I'll be fine, there may be some unexpected nightmares along the way but with time I'll be fine Dean" "I know but Scarlett, you're my girlfriend and its my job to look out for you and to keep you safe and yesterday, even though we really got together then, I wasn't there to protect you and should have been".

"Dean, it's okay" I whispered before putting the tray aside and grabbing his shoulders to kiss him. He pushed you down gently so he was hovering above me and biting that damn lower lip of his.  
"Deann" I moaned as he attached his lips to your neck and put his hands underneath my shirt the slightest bit so that his thumbs were massaging my hip bones lightly.

"Shh, are you okay with this"? "Ye-yes make love to me Dean" 

"You're all I want, so I will show you all my love, Scarlett".

He shed my tank top from my body, his large hands against my now bare top half made my body shiver with anticipation, his mouth attached to me left breast, his warm tongue sucking and licking and his teeth lightly nibbling while his right hand massage my other breast, making sure it was not excluded from the warmth. "Ohh" I moaned with wants arching my back as his mouth switched breasts, soon trailing kissing down my chest and tummy. "Dean, please" "Please what"? He said smoothly in an alluring manner. "Please touch me" "Good girls use their manners" he praised, cupping my panty clad sex in an effort to see how wet I was. "Hmm, I don't think you're wet enough yet", he said darkly which actually made me drip with more need. "Trust me I am" I replied back, letting him know the truth.  
He pressed a kiss to my mouth and gently put two fingers inside my wetness, which caught me off guard. I squeaked which caused him to chuckle before whispering "I love you" to me. "I know" I giggled back before sucking in a breath as his fingers crooked inside of me, after a minute of that which made me clench hard around his fingers, he quickly added another finger and I felt a swirling feeling in my lower belly as I cried out in want for more. The heel of his hand pressed against my clit which made me squeal and at the same time his fingers pressed against my g-spot which caused my orgasm to flood through me and my back arched off the bed. "That's it", he said and his fingers still milked my orgasm. 

"D-dean I need more" I whined out in desperate want, no need,I needed him. 

"Ready"? he asked, sliding his huge cock that was slick with pre-cum against my aching folds. He shifted inside of me in a slow, gentle manned so he did not cause me any discomfort whatsoever. 

"Ung,Scarlett" he moaned as your pussy clenched hard around him. "I'm gonna come like a teenager If I move right now" "Sorry" I said shyly. "Don't be sorry, it doesn't happen often, this is a good thing". A minute later he began to move in and out of my clenched heat, in long smooth strokes that made the bed squeak while the mattress shifted back and forth. The sound turned me on even more and my heat pulsates momentarily which made Dean groan out in great pleasure. "Oh-Deann" I cried at one thrust that was particularly deeper than the others. He brought my right leg up, which made me scream when he hit my cervix which felt amazing but slightly painful at the same time. The constant pressure on my sweet spot was about to make the dam burst, no actual dams were going to burst other than my own. "Dean"! I squealed as I came and he quickly attached his lips to my neck, sucking and pressing open mouthed kisses right above my collar bone. "Ohh" I let out a long moan as he came while he massaged his thumb on my clit. "I  
love you" he panted and collapsed on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his large shoulders, my breasts pressed against his chest.

"You know Dean" I giggled and looking a his apple-green eyes "Yeah"? "It's not just two bodies smushing together" "It's loving each other, and showing you love someone and maybe even making life for some people". "I don't usually think about it that way" "It is more than smushing" he grinned before kissing me and whispering "I love you, Scarlett into my ear" "I love you to Dean".


End file.
